Athletic shoes normally include a sole for providing traction and cushioning, and an upper for holding the foot of the wearer to the sole. The soles ordinarily have a multi-layer construction comprised of an outsole and a midsole. The outsole is normally formed of a durable material to resist wearing of the sole during use. The midsole ordinarily forms the middle layer of the sole and is typically composed of a soft foam material to cushion the impact forces and pressure experienced by the foot during athletic activities. The foam midsole may be formed with or without the inclusion of other cushioning elements, such as a resilient inflated bladder. An insole layer which is usually a thin padded member, may be provided overtop of the midsole to enhance the comfort afforded to the wearer.
Typically, the shoe upper is constructed with a heel counter, i.e., a supportive panel that extends around the heel to keep the heel in place. Additionally, the soles of running shoes include a substantial arch portion integral with the rest of the sole. These features tend to reduce the flexibility of the shoe and inhibit optimal performance. Moreover, some prior art shoes have included a small arcuate dip in the ankle collar proximate to where the wearer'smalleolus bone would protrude in an attempt to reduce some of the rubbing between the upper and this bone. However, the remaining material under this dip causes reduced flexibility inhibiting optimal performance. Accordingly, an improved shoe, especially for running, jogging, and walking, was thus needed that provides better flexibility and a more anatomical fit to enhance performance.